The Sad Senshi of Love
by KatsyKat
Summary: I wrote this in a very short time frame, and it's kinda sappy. It stars Minako, costarring Darien. Don't sue me cause I like Darien better than Mamoru Anyway, it's not too long, so please give it a try, and review. Thankies.


Now minna, please forgive this fic. I know it's a little out there, and really, really sappy. It's nothing at all like my previous Gundam Wing Fic. Which was really quite funny if I do say so myself.. You should go read it.. *hint hint* It's called 'War Induced Drugs' And please review. I like reviews. A LOT.. *hint hint*  
  
Anyway, enough self-promotion. I wrote this story for a competition where I had to look at four random pictures and write a story about them. The pictures were... Malachite holding Zoysite as she was dying, Darien sweatdropping, Minako dressed as Sailor Moon, and a white knight on a horse. Please keep in mind that this is my first Sailor Moon fic, and was written in a very short time frame.   
  
Oh, and also I don't own Sailor Moon, although I really wish I could take credit for it's awesomeness. I'm sad to say that I can't. It all belongs to people who are much richer than me. Oh, and I used origanial names on everyone, execpt for Darien. I just like Darien better than Mamoru. It sounds much more dreamy... *sigh* .. oh, yeah. I forgot, you're here to read my story. Please do read it and review. Thankies.   
  
--------------------  
  
Darien was in his appartment, about to open his advanced Physics book when the door-bell rang. Sighing, he opened his door and was surprised to see. "Sailor Moon..?" he asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow. He wasn't sure, but there was definatly something different going on here.  
  
The 'Sailor Moon' giggled, as she shook her oddly curled pig-tails. "No, silly. It's me. Minako, also known as the senshi of LUUUVE." She mocked Sailor Moon's gestures. "But tonight, I will fight for LOVE and Justice in the name of the moon." she sang. (you guys remember when Kayroi Knight stole SM's broach and Luna gave Minako the discuise pen and she looked like Sailor Moon, but a little different. That's how it is)  
  
Darien sweatdropped. "uh. yeah. right. Well, what are you doing here, dressed like Sailor Moon? Did something happen to Usagi?" he whispered, ushering her into the appartment.  
  
Mina bit her lip before launching into a super fast explaination. "Well, actully no. See, I kinda borrowed Serena's disquise pen because I have this fund-raiser for these kids in this hospital. It's for a little publisity thing for my agent, and I kinda sorta told him that I'd put on a little show for the kids, you know, just to raise money. And I was kinda sorta wondering if you would help me." she grinned. Oddly, she looked a lot like the chesire cat.   
  
'Oh no.' thought Darien. 'That's the exact same look Serena gives me when she wants me to do something that she know's I'll hate.' And so, totally against his will, he asked. "Well, Minako, what do you need me to do?"  
  
Venus beamed. "All you have to do is transform into Tuxedo Mask and help me put on a little 'looove' skit for the kiddies. You see I've got it all planned out. First..." she began to launch into a another super-fast explaination when Dairen stopped her by holding up his hand.  
  
Darien sighed, shaking his head. "Minako, you KNOW that our powers arn't supposed to be used like that."   
  
Minako pouted. "I KNOOOOW." she whined as she plopped down on Dariens couch, sighing. "But it'll be sooo good for the little kids, and plus.." she drifted off twirling one of her strands of hair.  
  
Darien looked oddly at the usually exurbriant teen. "Plus..?" he urged.  
  
She looked at the ground and spoke in a really rushed voice. "Plus you have no idea how hard it is to be the senshi of love, when you don't even know what it is. I just wanted to pretend.. just for one night, that..." Her last sentence was choked off as she shook in a silent sob.   
  
Minako's head was lowered so Darien couldn't see her face, but he did see the two small wet spots on his carpet. He sighed, finally understanding, and sat next to Minako. He offered her a tissue, which she took.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Darien." she sniffed. "I really didn't mean to put this off on you, but you don't understand how hard it is.." she sat up suddenly clenching her hands as if in prayer, and her eyes glaced over as if she were seeing something far away. "I just keep waiting for this brilliant white knight to come riding up on his horse, ready to do battle for me and my love," she spread open her arms and then dropped them in her lap again, dropping her head at the same time. "but he never comes."  
  
Darien sighed running his fingers through his jet-black hair. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid of making Minako cry harder. So he just sat there, offering comfort in his presence.  
  
Minako sniffed, "Do you remember, Zoysite and Malachite?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Darien looked at her confused, and then nodded. "Of course, but what do they have..."  
  
Minako cut him off. "I remember how upset Malachite was when Queen Barrel killed Zoysite." she sighed. "That's because they were truely in love. That's all I want, really. For someone to love me like that..." she trailed off, when she noticed Darien standing up.   
  
She looked up and was surprized to see not Darien, but Tuxedo Mask. He held out a pink rose to her. "But, madamoiselle, all of your friends do love you, like that. We would all be heartbroken if anything should happen to you. I, quite honestly, don't know what we would do without the senshi of love."   
  
Minako took the rose, smiled, and wiped away her tears.   
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled as well. "Now, 'Oh Great Goddess of Venus', would you care to assume the place that you fulfill so well and escort me to some very sick childern who are, I hear, in need of some cheering up?"  
  
Minako nodded. Setting aside Serena's pen, she transformed into Sailor Venus and her and Tuxedo Mask did indeed put on a splendid show for the childern in the hospital.   
  
-------------------  
  
Yeah I know, it's sap. Pure and simple. But like I said, I blame it on the limited time frame. Anyways, please review. Even flame me. Yup, flames are welcome too, because I can use them to toast marshmellows. Ohh, I LUV toasted marshmellows. Please do REVIEW. It's all that I get for spending time on this. Time that I should really be spending reading my history novel. OY. 'A Mid-Wife's Tale' how not exciting. Pulitzer prize my left toe. Anyway's, Please review. Are you getting tired of hearing that?.. Then do it. Please?. Well, ja ne!!!!!!!! 


End file.
